


Purpose

by BastetGoddess



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Healing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Owl Form Jareth, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Labyrinth, Queen Sarah (Labyrinth), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Torture, True Love, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetGoddess/pseuds/BastetGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah loses her family in a tragic accident. To her surprise, her mother Linda takes her in. But not to live. Linda sells Sarah at an auction and she becomes a prisoner of the Black Market. She suffers years of abuse and rape from her bidder, and locks her heart and soul away into her mind. She's eventually found and brought to Jareth, who is happy to see her, but sad to learn that the firey spirit he loved so much had dissipated. He will do whatever it takes for her to heal and to believe in herself again. But as this happens, Sarah questions her purpose in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters

 

Memories

 

_Sarah_

 

 All my life I’ve questioned my reason for being here in this world. I couldn’t tell if I was wanted sometimes. Here I was, standing in a spotlight, barely dressed on a stage with a bunch of men learning at me. Fiddling their fingers, sipping their wines and stroking their chins.

My Mom, the woman who carried me in her womb for nine months, but didn’t mother me, was labeling my ‘best qualities’ to all of these men. I couldn’t figure how it had all come to this.

My dad tried to adore me the best he could when he wasn’t working.But it would always end. I would ask my mom if she wanted to play dolls or tea cups. She would always brush me off and tell me to clean my room or do my homework. Wether it was already done or not. She would always mutter, “Kids” in disgust, “What a nuisance.”

I wouldn’t say my mom was a terrible person. She just didn’t want want kids. Dad loved her deeply and showered her affection as much as she would allow. But she would brush him off too. All she wanted was to be famous. To have fame and fans everywhere she turned. She was always on the phone with her so-called agent talking about being the next big thing, shopping or applying on her make-up.

She left on my seventh birthday. She gave Dad the divorce papers the week before and said she was finally getting what she deserved. To be the main star of an upcoming film that was going into production. I don’t remember what it was called. Something big. She strolled passed me, suitcase and purse in hand, not even sparing me a glance.

“Momma, where are you going?” I asked. She didn’t reply. “Will you be back soon?”

She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at me, “Do yourself a favor and never have kids.” She yanked the door open. “They’ll only ruin your figure and bring you down.” And then she slammed the door closed behind her.

I ran to the window and watched as the driver took her bags that were all over the curb. When he opened the door for her she smiled widely and leaped into the arms of her new husband as he smacked his mouth on hers, all but yanking her onto his lap. He reached over her legs to close the door, never releasing her lips.

Dad drew the curtains shut. Blocking my view. “Go and watch some T.V., sweetheart. I’ll order some pizza and take your cake out of the fridge.”

That was the last time I ever saw my mom. At least in person.

I dedicated myself to go to all of her movies. She was amazing. Born to be a star. Such talent and grace. That was who she is. I idolized her.

But I only heard from her through cards on my birthday. She never wrote anything, but she always had a hundred-dollar bill in there for me. But never any indication that she cared.

So I thought maybe I could impress her by being like her. I tried had for all of the lead roles in our school plays. Always making it to the top. Dad came to everyone of them despite his busy schedule. But mom never came. I always sent her an invitation. She’d send back another hundred dollars. But never came. Even though I hoped.

When I was thirteen. Dad met Karen, fell in love and got married. I was furious. I felt betrayed and neglected. Since my mom left, I had my dad all to myself. And when he met Karen, he had less time for me. Instead of playing with me, he’d go on dates with her. It was when he missed my most important play. I was fifteen and I was playing Princess Aurora for sleeping beauty. He had _promised_ that he would come, be the in front row.

After the show ended, I was given a dozen stemmed roses for my performance. I was actually so proud that I ran from back stage to find him. Looked all over the auditorium. Excitement making me anxious. Searching for him with a big smile on his face.

He wasn’t there.

Once I realized that, I was shattered. The girl who played Maleficent, who was probably the nicest person I ever knew, parent’s gave me a ride home.

It was only nine when I got home. Dad and Karen came home at around ten, full of laughs and love. When they saw me sulking in the drawing room, dad asked, “What’s the matter, honey?”

I couldn’t contain my shock. “‘What’s the matter?’ Are you _kidding_ me?”

He shook his finger at me, “Now watch your tone young lady!”

I rose to my feet. “You go on a date during the most important night of my life and you don’t even bat an eye!”

He looked confused, “Sarah, what are you talking about?”

I sobbed, tears clouding my eyes. “You actually forgot.” I shook my head and walked away. Starting towards the stairs.

“Will you let us in on the secret?” Karen demanded.

I looked over my shoulder at her. _Oh she’s got nerve._ “Let me remind you. Tonight was the Sleeping Beauty play at school, Dad.”

His eyes widening confirmed it. He truly had forgotten all about it. Karen too. Whatever. “Or, Sarah,” he moaned, “Sweety, I’m so-“

“Stop it!” I ran back up the stairs. “I never wanna talk to you again!” And I didn’t, for a whole month. I did start again. But it was never the same again. That was actually also the night of Karen in her thirteenth week in her pregnancy of Toby.

Then he was born. And I hated that he was getting all the attention I craved.Yeah, there was that whole new baby nonsense, I got that. But Toby had two loving parents that made time for him. I only had one that tried, while the other ignored my existence.

Then _it_ happened. The night I wished my baby brother away to the Goblin King. My biggest mistake, but also my greatest achievement. I grew up and learn responsibility. I learned that I loved my brother more than I thought possible. I learned it when I was willing to go through on of the most dangerous challenges of another world. Went through a dangerous world. Beat a ferocious king at his on game. Denied his seduction. But as well as his affection.

I proved that my love for Toby was strong when I gave up the chance to have my dreams. A life filled with fairy tales and mystical journeys. To have someone magical whisk me off my feet.

I rejected the feelings of the only man whoever showed any connection to me beyond blood. Someone who barely knew my person, but knew my should from the inside out. Even more than I knew me.

Jareth.

The Goblin King. A monarch. A man who was not a man. But a Fae. A Fae that new my darkest deepest desires. Who held me and sang to me. Who wanted to have a life with me.

And I threw it away. But I had to. I wouldn’t blame him if he hated me for it. Or that his feelings for me dissipated into nothing. I threw his feelings right back at his face. Even though I so desperately wanted to say yes. To live a life of happiness and dreams with him.

I love him. I always have. I still do. But I can never have him. I don’t deserve him or his kindness. He’s probably already found someone that he’s deserves. Someone worthy to be by his side. Unlike me.

But instead of dwelling on what I couldn’t have, I embraced what I could. Toby. And my parents. We all got along better, but not exactly close. We were finally a family. At leas for another year.

Then _it_ happened.

It being me and my family getting hit by a drunk driver at a crossroad. The car rammed into us on the passenger side. Our car skidded across the street and slammed against a power pole. My father’s head was crushed against the window of his door. The glass cut through his skull and the impact shattered his neck. Karen was in the passenger seat and died instantly when the car hit. So did…Toby. He was seated behind her in his car chair, playing with Lancelot. He never stood a chance.

I hit my head against the window and shattered it. But my neck didn’t break. Nor did any glass enter my brain. But I was unconscious.

I woke up in a white room, unable to move. Feeling entirely vulnerable, alone and scared. When the doctors came in and slowly filled me in on what had happened, all I wanted to know was where my family were. Their silence was enough. I knew in that moment that I was truly alone.

A police officer visited and digest what was going to happen to me. My mom had heard of the incident and has agreed to let me live with her. With this I was shocked. But only a day later, a car waited outside the hospital to take me back to the house to get my things and then leave.

I didn’t see her when I first arrived at her condo. Or her husband, the same one she left with. So for a few days I just stayed in my room while people brought me food and clothes.

The she and her husband came to me. It was the first time I’d actually seen him up close. He had short dark brown hair. Grey eyes that stared at me like I was lunch, and rough lines around his face from slight age. But my mom was still as glorious as ever.

“Sarah,” She said. “Your father and I have-“

“ _Step._ ” I replied. “Step-father.”

I did not see the hit coming. One second I was just sitting at the end of my new bed, then I was on the ground cradling my burning cheek.

The man still had his hand when he spoke again, “You will _respect_ me, you ungrateful bitch. We could’ve let you rot on the streets. But you are under _our_ roof, so you’ll do what we say, and like it!”

My mother stepped forward, “As I was saying, Sarah, your father,” She raised a brow to challenge me, “and I have come up with an idea for you o be useful while you’re here.”

I took a breathe before meeting her green gaze. “And what’s that?”

Her smile was shameless, “We’re going to sell you to the highest bidder.”

A sob escaped me, “What?”

Her husband chuckled and knelt down next to me, I flinched when his finger stroked my cheek. “We’re selling to whoever offers the most quid to pop the precious cherry of yours.” He leaned in to whisper in my ear, “And keep you as his little sex slave for the rest of your _life._ ”

And that was what brought me here on this stage. All the men here were bidding to take my virginity and then keep me. After my mom finished her list. The bids begun.

Then I knew my freedom was forever lost.


	2. Sold

I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters

 

**Warning: Very Dark Chapter. Includes rape. If you’re not comfortable, feel free to skip to the next chapter or stop at the ***. This is probably the darkest I’ve gone before. But it’s the point of the story.**

 

 

Sold

 

  _Sarah_

 

 “She’s beautiful, not an ounce of unnecessary fat on her body. Perfect complexion…”

My mother continued to list off my _values_ in this market. Not even taking a second to see amoral this action really is. She truly doesn’t give a damn about me. She never did. And something like this had to happen to show me.

The stares that all these men were giving me was undeniably terrifying. They looked as if they were getting ready to feast at an all you can eat buffet. And I had a feeling that was what exactly was going to happen tonight.

“And now for her most valuable quality, gentlemen,” She purred on the microphone. “The most rarest piece of a gem you can almost never find on a work of art such as this.” She gestured towards me. Here it comes.“Her flower has remained untouched even though she is a young lady of sixteen. I give a pure virgin!”

Gasps of shock and amazement flew all over the room in disbelief. This is what made me crumble. I had nothing that belonged to me anymore. There was nothing that was mine.

My body is going to be sold and then used over and over again to satisfy some sick fantasy. My soul crumbled to pieces when I had to turn away my dreams. My heart was even my own. It is in the hands of someone who shall be unnamed from now on. But the one thing that I call mine officially was my virginity.

I knew that I could never be with someone after I lost my heart to someone I could never have. So I would keep my flower intact so that I take it with me to the grave. But now, it was going to be taken from me in the worst way possible.

“I will start the bidding and fifty thousand dollars.” She said stepping away.

I tried hard not to swerve my head at her. Who the hell would spend that much on a woman? It’d be cheaper to get a mistress or a permanent prostitute.

“Fifty Thousand!” A man shouted.

What the…?

“Fifty five!”

“Sixty five!”

My mother pointed her finger at a man who made that last bid, “Sixty five going once, gentlemen. Do I I hear more?”

“Eighty five!” Another man shouted.

“Eighty five, my goodness!” She cooed, “How generous!” She looked around again.

“One hundred and fifty thousand dollars!” A voice boomed from the back.

The whole room went dead silent. I almost keeled over in shock. Someone just bid an eighth of a million dollars just to buy me.

“Sold!” My mother shouted. “To Mr. Strakens, company executive. You’re prize will be prepared and ready for you to claim your prize in an hour. Then you may take her back home with you.”

My life was now officially over.

Two men in suits grabbed me by the arm and took me out of the room. Where I would prepare for my fate.

 

* * *

 

“Very good, Sarah,” My mother complimented me. We were sitting in a posh room filled with elegant drapery and expensive antiques. A woman was brushing my hair to free it from it’s tangles. “I never thought someone would give so much quid for a permanent piece of ass. Good job! You’ll be his fifth if I’m not mistaken.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” I asked her again. “If you hate me so much, why not just kill me? Or throw me on the streets. Why?”

She shrugged and straightened her blouse. “I figured I get some use out of you and make a few bucks. After all that crap I went through, figured I deserved something.” She narrowed her eyes at me. “Don’t you think you owe me? After all you only owe me your life.”

“If you didn’t want a kid so bad then why didn’t you just abort me!” I mean really. Why not? At this point I’d prefer it! “It would’ve saved you all that _trouble_ that whine about all the time.”

“Because I was too far along to have a legal one.” She pulled out a chain from a drawer and walked towards me. “I didn’t want have an illegal one because it would have ruined my reputation.” She looked at the woman, “You’re done here. Get out.” She came towards the bed that I sat on. “Now you are going to behave. Because God knows what this man will do to you if you don’t cooperate with his every desire.”

Then she clamped something around my neck and a clasp clicked in place. She jerked me back, making me fall against the mattress.I looked over to see that she had put a chain collar on me and then attach the rest of the chain to the wall. “Now sit still will you?” Then she headed towards the door.

“No please!” I tried to go after her but the chain held me back. “Mom!”

She slammed the door shut. Leaving me alone. At least for now. I didn’t have much time left. I kept the flimsy red robe together so it wouldn’t fall off my shoulders. Who knew how much longer I would have to myself.

The door slowly creaked open.

Apparently none.

I began to shake as a man came into the room. He was about five-foot-nine. His head was covered in white hair that came with an equally white beard. His face as well as the rest of his body was incredibly large. His stomach was large as it appeared to be squeezed in his business suit. He had on light glasses that were fogged as his brown eyes gazed right at me.

“Well hello there, beautiful.” He purred coming towards me. I tried to scoot away, but he grabbed my ankle and held me still. His gaze turned to stone. “Don’t even fucking think about it. You fight me and I’ll make you regret it. Now lie down on your back.”

I was to scared to do what he said. I was frozen to the bone. I couldn’t move.

“Do it, bitch!” And he backhanded me across the face. My body fell against the bed again and I tried to inch away. But he grabbed my wrists and pushed me on my back, climbing on top of me. “You want this to be hard then? That’s fine with me. I like it rough.” He grabbed the collar of my robe and ripped it apart in his hands, making sure not an inch was covering my body from him.

The he turned me on my side and held my wrists behind my back. He leaned over me for a moment before coming back and I felt something tight around my wrists. Oh no.

_He’s tying me up!_

There was anther tug on my wrists when he finished tying them together before he got off of the bed. There was a rustling sound of fabric moving around and a belt coming undone. Clothes met the floor in a heap as he shuffled around. I couldn’t look. I hid my face in my hair. To try and hope for some kind of security.

The bed dipped under his weight again. Those rough calloused hands stroked up my legs and thighs. He put slimy kisses on my hip and licked up my waist. I cringed from his touch and tried to move away again. But he just grasped my waist and forced me onto my stomach. His large body bent over mine as he spread my legs farther apart. One hand grabbed my tied wrists and pulled them back.

This was how I was going to lose my virginity. On my knees as a slave. Not a woman. Nor a bride on her wedding night. As a prisoner.

“Now hold still and this won’t hurt _too_ much.” He spread my thighs farther apart and positioned himself. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Then he pushed forward and tore right into me.I let out a loud yelp of pain as he rips through my virginity like sand paper rubbing across cement.

“Oh yes!” He growled and started push in out and out of me. “So good!”

“Please stop!” I begged. “It hurts!”

“It’s supposed to hurt, bitch!” He kept forcing himself deeper inside me until I thought I’d split in two. “Now shut the fuck up. You’re mine now. You might as well enjoy it cause you ain’t leaving.”

I cried in pain as he continued to use me. He would go harder and harder every time. Making this even more painful. When he was about to finish, he pulled out in time to force his release all over my lower body. When it was over he was sure to give my leg another kiss before untying me. I stayed perfectly still. Not wanting to move. I had no desire to move anymore. None.

“You got blood all over the sheets.” He scolded as he put his clothes back on. “Good thing this is only happens once.” I heard the door open. “Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite. That’s my job. And we leave for New York tomorrow.” Then that was it. I was left alone again. Only this time I had nothing left.

My mind began to drift off as sleep took over. And I decided that I deserve to have one last final dream of the man of my dreams before I stop thinking of him forever. After tonight I will block him out. No needing to defile him anymore.

“Jareth…”


	3. Found

I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters

 

Found

 

_Three Years Later_

 

_Merick_

 

 

Humans are disgusting…

That’s my only word for them. Disgusting. What about them that was so fascinating to my kind is something that I will never understand.

They pollute their home world. Soil the ground they walk on, poison the air they breathe, fill their water with oil. Then waste resources for energy. There was a reason why only a handful of these creatures were blessed with gifts.

I can see why my father Oberon decided to hide away Avalon away from the humans after King Arthur came to rest. As well as all mythical creatures. Same as why Atlas keeps Atlantis underwater. Humans are in no sense anywhere near worthy to be apart of or world unless they can prove themselves.

And so far I’ve seen _nothing_ in my two thousand years. Of course my siblings think otherwise. As if I care.

Imbeciles.

So why am I wasting my time here in this Domain? Well as much as I despise these clowns, there is some mild amusement. I put on glamour to cover my Fae appearance and pretend to be an executive owner of a corporation, under the persona Jameson Kenneth. Just to see how far some of these things go. To be honest, I destroy them when I find something…questionable.

This my third meeting with Mr. James Strakens. He found my expertise with _companies_ quite fascinating. So now he once to show me his most prized possessions. This should be interesting.

I walked into the large penthouse lobby and was greeted by the receptionist. “Can you please inform Mr. Strakens that Jameson Kenneth has arrived? He’s expecting me.”

The red-haired giggled and picked up the phone, “Of course, Sir!”

Hmmm. I’d have to admit that humans can make good bed partners. It’s been a while. She might do later tonight. Then again they got so needy.

She nodded into the phone and then hung up, “He's expecting you. Let me unlock the elevator for you!” She stood out of her seat.

Yes, she’ll do. “I didn’t know elevators had keys.”

She giggled again and pressed a few numbers on the key pad. “Only for the penthouse suites.” She turned serious. “Everyone who lives on the top ten floors are protected.”

“Are they now?” I asked. “Interesting.”

She sighed when the elevator dinged open. “Well enjoy your visit! Mr. Strakens is on the twentieth floor.”

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Don’t mention it!” Then she sauntered off as the elevator doors closed shut.

I stood there, hands behind my back, listening to the multiple dings as the contraption went up the floors. Another horrid contraption. Don’t they realize that these things could disable at any minute.

As soon as the doors opened on the top I quickly exited the metal box. In front of me stood one door. This man must have the whole floor to himself. Not bad. I knocked twice and was met with a old petite maid.

“I’m here to see-“

“I just clean carpet! Careful!” She ushered me in. “Men always dirty.”

Now when was the last time she’s been shagged?

“Ah, Mr. Kenneth!”

I smirked. “Mr. Strakens,”

He shook my hand with a toothy smile. “Welcome welcome! I’m so glad that you were able to make it.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” What a large man. I keep forgetting every time I see him. And such crooked teeth. “So, show me this collection of yours.”

He grinned. “Of course come this way!” He led me into the main sitting room and showed me some of his pieces. “This statue is from Milan in excellent condition. And this here is from Greece! And this…!” Then on and on.

After literally thirty minutes of non-stop talk of all of these art pieces he stopped to smirk at me. “I can see that I am boring you.”

I shook my head. “No no not at all.”

He waved his hand, “Tut tut. Let me show you my real collection.”

That made me raise a brow. “ _Real_ collection? Pray tell.”

His smile was shameless. “Right this way.” He led me down the hallway to the left and we were met with a large metal door. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad then turned and chuckled. “Now, Mr. Kenneth. I give you, my most prized possessions!”

The door opened automatically revealing a room dimly lit with spotlights surrounding the room. There were six round beds divided along each wall. Draped over them were light purple silk blankets with a canopy of beads surrounding them. They were quite lavish to be honest. But also…each one of them contained a barely dressed woman spread out on the mattress.

Good Gods…

“My lovely girls. Bought them myself at auctions. Always a hefty price. But in the end it’s worth it. I sell them for $500 an hour and believe me, men pay it.”

Most of these women weren’t even conscious! They all had numerous needle marks on their arms, signs of drug injections. Most of them also had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Sickening!

“This one is my favorite.” He’d already made it to back of the wall and moved a curtain aside. “Bought her a couple years ago and still going strong.” I bit back my growl and followed behind him.

This room was much more posh. There was large bed in the center surrounded by curtains and candles, dimly lit. It appeared to be similar to a master bedroom. If it weren’t for the motionless woman lying on the middle of the large four-poster bed.

She was dressed in a revealing red lace negligee that went down to her knees, which were bare and bruised. Her legs were curled into her stomach with her bare arms wrapped around them. Long black hair covered her face and spread over the sheets.

“Wake up!” He snarled next startling me. “Time for some service. Get up!”

The woman shuffled for a minute before uncurling herself from her fetal position and lift herself onto her arms. Her hair hung down and covered her face, making me unable to see her features.

Mr. Strakens walked up to the edge of the bed, undoing his belt. “On your knees.” She obediently raise herself and sat up on her knees before him. He grabbed her hair and forced her head up so she could look him in the eyes. “Do it right.” Then he let her head drop.

I could finally see her face. Unfortunately what I saw left little to be desired. It was covered in black blue, her left eye swollen shut, and her lip was split. But her eyes, I could se clearly. A deep green. A very deep green. Why was that familiar?

Her head fell once from exhaustion down but then leaned  in and did as he demanded. He let out a loud groan of pleasure and made a reached for her breast. He grabbed it in his sweaty hand and squeezed it hard as she performed on him.

“My best one,” He grunted. “I’ve just about broke her. But she still keeps trying to fight.” He looked down at her and licked his lips. “She keeps mumbling about goblins and kings in her sleep. Don’t make any sense." 

My body froze. _No, it couldn't be. It's not possible._

He kept going as if he didn't notice my sudden discomfort. "Whatever. She can dream all she wants, but in the end she'll still have to wake up to me. I'm always here. I always will be be.”

I turned away when he started to intensify his actions. My stomach began to turn inside out. "Please, excuse me." I hastily ran out of the room, only to see the six occupied beds again, and then retreat all the way back in the living room. My breathing sped became labored and my heart sped at an alarming rate. 

That was her. The one who defeated the Labyrinth. Who bested the Goblin King at his own game.

Sarah Williams…she's here! She'd disappeared from the Underground's watch years ago and  _this_ is where she's been kept? A slave?

Ever since she had defeated the Labyrinth, she gained the title of Champion. Also known as Lady of the Labyrinth. Becoming the betrothed to the Goblin King. My brother. By gaining those titles, she was to be watched over and protected at all times by our people. Then she disappeared. No had any idea where she had gone and we've all been searching for years. We feared that she might've died.

But no. This is much worse.

Someone cleared their throat and I immediately masked my emotions and faced Mr. Strakens, whom was standing at the threshold. Looking as if nothing had happened. "Something wrong, Mr. Kenneth?"

I coughed hoping to contain my disgust. "Forgive me. I was rather...taken aback by what I just witnessed."

He waved a hand, that crooked smile still on his face. "Ah it's nothing. A lot of big numbers do it this way. Nothing too shocking."

 _Speak for yourself._ I thought. "You said you bought these girls at auctions?" He nodded. "And the one with the dark hair, who was it that sold her?"

His smile widened. "I'm sorry, but my transactions are kept confidential via contract. You know how it goes. I don't reveal their names, they don't reveal mine."

I felt my face tighten with a smile of my own. "So through Black Market sales then?"

"It's the best way." He replied.

 _And a high crime where I come from, punishable by mind-destroying torture._ "I think that'll be all for today. I'll take my leave then." I had to get out of here. Now.

He was hot on my heels. "You  _will_ be returning won't you, Mr. Kenneth."

My hand lingered on the door handle, and I looked over my shoulder with my own chilling smile. "Most certainly. And I won't be alone this time." 

His eyes widened with excitement. "Oh excellent! When should expect you?"

I open the door and say, "Very soon."  _Count on it._ And I shut it tight. I storm straight to elevator and pressed the lobby button so hard I fear that I might've broken it. Once down, I sped passed the receptionist and out the entrance. I look to make sure no one notices me before heading straight for the nearest alley. Once out of sight, I let the magic course through me as I disappear from the Above to the Underground. Then straight to the Goblin City.

I had to get my brother.

I had to get Jareth.

His queen-to-be lives. And she needs him  _now._


	4. Saved

I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters

 

**Side-note: I basically imagined Merick to look like Legolas from Lord of The Rings. So there ya go! Just without the pointy ears! And in human form, he looks like Will Turner.**

**As for the creeps, picture the two bad guys from the Human Centipede series.**

 

 

Saved

 

_Merick_

 

In all of my years not once have I ever tried to get to the Goblin City in such a hurry. I couldn’t stand the little scamps and it was no secret that their king, my brother, wasn’t very pleasant company. But I actually had a necessary reason this time. 

I found Sarah. Champion of the Labyrinth. Jareth’s future queen. After three years of absolutely _no_ sign of her, I find her trapped within the sex trade. I didn’t know all of the details of her capture, just enough to know that we can finally bring her here.

I couldn’t take her then and there due to danger of being exposed as Fae. There had to be a legitimate reason and a very good one. Also, as Jareth’s betrothed, I wasn’t allowed to touch her without permission while she was still human.

The goblins giggled and scattered as I walked passed the fountain in the central district. Each one staring at my with an odd look as if I’d missed a joke. I paid them no mind. 

Guards that were no taller than my knee-caps stood at the Castle doors were first to greet me. Their spears in hand as they move to a fighting stance. “Halt! Who goes there?” 

I rolled my eyes. Every damn time. “I’m am Merick. King of Foxes. Fourth son of King Oberon and Queen Titania. Older brother to Jareth the Goblin King. I request an audience with his Majesty. May I enter _now_?”

I proceed forward but they move there spears into an ‘X’ formation to block me. “We have not been informed of your request of an audience.” The guard on the left said.

“That’s because I just made one.” I said. “Now let me through.” 

“Request denied, your Majesty.” The guard to the right told me. “His Highness is very busy as of late. He does not wish to be disturbed and has requested that we not let anyone in.”

“Alright, enough of this.” I grabbed both of their spears, lifting them off the ground; their feet dangling them in the air. “I have pressing matters to discuss. You are in my way. And I’m over it.” Kicking the large door open, I proceed forward. The Castle was impressively large and I often forgot to credit my brother’s capability.

It doesn’t take too long for me to make it to the throne room. Once again I use my foot to open the doors. There on the throne my brother sat. Or lounged I should really say. One leg hung over the side while the other lay limp. He tapped his boot with his famous riding crop, his normal habit. His face in his hand. After Sarah had gone missing, he became withdrawn from everyone. Even his own family. Unless he was giving orders or amongst the council. He’d even begun to wear all black as a for of mourning her loss of presence. Sworn to only revert once she’s found.

One goblin with a horned helmet stood in-front of me, blocking Jareth from my view. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“We tried to stop him, Sir!” One of the guards said. “Truly!” I let out a sigh and dropped them. Good mention of useless. 

Jareth didn’t even look up from his hand when he spoke. “I thought I said to not let anyone disturb me.” 

“Jareth, we need to talk.” I tell him. “It’s important.” 

He huffed. “I have no interest.” He lowered his hand, revealing his saddened features. A trait he’d carried since Sarah had gone missing. He rose from the throne, his height and presence reminding me that I was to be treading on thin ice if I didn’t talk fast. 

“Leave, Merick.” He requested. His expression tired. “I will see you at the council within the next fortnight. We can talk then.” He turned his back to me to leave.

Oh how I hated him when he behaved unreasonably. “No. Now.”

He turned to glare at me sharply. “You dare command me in my castle?” His eyes narrowed. “You may be my elder brother, Merick, but make no mistake. This is _my_ kingdom and I do have the final say.” 

“I found Sarah!” The words ripped out of me before I could stop them.

His body stilled, his mismatched eyes becoming wide. “What did you say?” 

“I said,” I took a breath. “I found Sarah. I found your queen.” 

His lips tremble slightly before he spoke again. “You found her…” Then a relieved smile began form. “Finally My precious Sarah. My queen. Has finally been found.” He let out a sigh of relief. “At last she can come home. Where she belongs. With _me_.” 

I knew what I was going to say next would destroy him. But he had to know. “Jareth, listen, before you take her. There is something you must know.” 

“Can it not wait?” He requested, now anxious. “I have been without my queen for long enough. I’ve been lost without her.” 

“That’s just it, Jareth!” I told him. “Sarah has been lost too.”

He chuckled. “I would suspect as much. She was never meant for that world.”

“That’s not what I mean!” I was starting to get angry. “That’s not even the half of it Jareth.” 

His excited expression smoothed out into a calculated glance. “What is it, Merick?” 

Images of Sarah’s defeated form filled my mind. “t’s worse than you could ever imagine. She’s been hurt.” 

He walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. “Tell me, brother. What has happened to my Sarah?” 

“You remember the passing her family?” I asked him and he nodded. “That was only the beginning of her suffering. I don’t know exactly how this came to be, but it has.”

“How _what_ came to be, brother?” Jareth’s tone became shaky. “Tell me!” 

My own face began to shake with regret. “She had been sold into the sex trade.” His grip on my arms turned to stone but I kept going. “I don’t know how long exactly, but it couldn’t be too long after her family died.”

“ _Sold_?” His words were like ice. “Someone dared to lay their filthy hands on her!”

“That’s not all, brother.” I tell him. “When I saw her there, she wasn’t…Sarah anymore.” 

His brows furrowed in impatient confusion. “What in the name of the Gods does that mean?” 

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I believe that, in order to try and escape the pain, she hid inside herself. Here eyes were empty. As if she were nothing but a shell. It’s probably why none of could find her. She reached so deep within herself, not even the Labyrinth could find her.” 

Jareth released me, anger radiating off him like a storm. “This can’t be. No, it can’t. Not her. Anyone but her!” 

“Don’t lose yourself yet, Jareth.” I tell him sternly. “Not now.” 

A loud booming of thunder sounded. Beyond the windows I could see dark cloud’s starting to form. Flashes of lightning lit up the room. The Labyrinth was in pain. Whatever Jareth knew, it knew. 

“Take me to her.” He said as he started pacing. “Take me to my queen.” 

I held my hand to calm up. “Easy, my brother, we can’t be too hasty. The man who has her is expecting me to arrive with company this evening. You know that we have to keep description. First change form, then I will take you to her. Agreed.” 

He paced for a few more minutes before finally coming to a complete stop. His stature becoming more relaxed. “Alright. Let’s go.”

 

_Jareth_

  

We walked the streets of New York for several blocks. Merick suggested that it would be best to do so and avoid unwanted attention. 

“We’re almost there, Jareth.” Merck said. “Just another block.” 

It was taking everything in me not to turn into an owl and fly the rest of the way. But the thought of seeing Sarah again made me keep steady in this human form. I changed my hair color into a light brown, much shorter in length. A small split to the side as a few strands fell to the side of my face. My attire consisting of that of a typical Above grounder. 

We came to a stop at a rather tall building. Very posh as well. Even the doors seemed more fancy than normal. A red-haired woman greeted us with a delighted smile. “Mr. Kenneth, welcome back!” 

Merick bowed his head gently at his human alias. “Thank you. I’ve come to see Mr. Strakens again.” He gesture to me. “And I’ve brought my brother, David.” 

Her eyes dilated at my appearance. “Of course. Let me tell him you’ve arrived.” 

“The beast has a name?” I growled. 

“Shh!” Merick hissed. 

The receptionist came back. “You caught him at a good time.” She said as she led to a large elevator. “He was just having a meeting with another client.” 

“I’m sure.” Merick replied cooly. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“Not at all!” She assured us as she typed into a keypad. “He’s was quite excited to hear that you’ve returned.” The doors opened and we let ourselves in. “Enjoy!” 

“I _will_.” I tell her and the door closes. The small box moves upward and I actually begin to feel something familiar. Relief and excitement fill me as I recognize what it is. “I can feel her, Merick. She’s close.”

“Take care, Jareth.” He chides. “Remember, she won’t recognize you at first glance. You have to be extremely patient with her.” His now brown eyes met mine. “You will have to wait before she would, should she ever, be ready to become queen.” 

I smiled gently. “I’ve waited for her for over a thousand years. I’ll wait a thousand more if it will bring her to me. I am a patient fae, Merick.” 

The elevator dings before he can reply. The doors open to reveal the entrance.

I growl. 

“Take heed.” He warns me, then knocks on the door. A maid opens the door, giving him a sideways glance before letting him in.

A few seconds later, a short, fat, pudgy man walks into the room. “Mr. Kenneth, what a surprise!” He walks towards us with a wide smile. I clench my fists. _This is him._ “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon!” 

Merck kept his composure and smiled back. “I told my brother here,” He nods towards me, “of your…little raven-haired beauty. He was very _intrigued._ ” 

“Ah!” He turned to me. His smile sickening. “Well I assure that you will not be disappointed.” 

“I hope not.” I tell him. “I won’t leave until I get what I came here for.” 

“Well easy there, buddy.” He chided gently. He took a peak a the clock on the wall. “One of my partners is still with her. His time is almost up though. Surly you can wait.” 

I was about to throw him out the window but Merick stopped me before I could even take a step. “Could we at least show him the others while we wait?” 

“Others?” I raise my brow. There were _more_? 

Starkness clapped his hands giddily. “Oh that won’t be a problem at all! Maybe you’ll find something better.” 

 _Oh, I am going to enjoy killing you._  "I rather doubt that."

"Your loss." He led us through the apartment until we were brought to another keypad. He typed in a few numbers and a secret door opened, revealing horror. 

Sure enough, there were several young women chained to round beds, wearing hardly any clothing. Before I could make a remark, a curtain moves at the end of the room. Revealing a tall, thing, old man with dark hair. 

“Hello, Farshwarn!” The wretch greeted. “How was she?”

The man scratched at his groin once and zipped up his trouser. A smile that could peal paint grew on his face as he put a cigarette in his mouth. His accent was thick when he said, “Not too horrendous. I like them better when they fight.” 

“Well then, she’s all yours. I charge $1000 an hour and...Sir,wait!” I had already ran passed them, not even bothering to avoid bumping shoulders with cigarette smoking leech. I throw the curtain aside, and freeze to the core.

There she was. But the was she was left I didn’t want to believe it. Her body lay limp on the mattress. Her limbs spread out in compromising angles as pieces of what looked to be a robe hang off of her. Evidence of that man’s use of her evident on her thighs.

Sarah. My precious Sarah. The fire in her eyes was gone. They were open, but nothing was there. If it wasn’t for her barely covered chest still moving, I would assume she was dead. What has happened to her? Who dared to put her here? 

I dare reach hand toward her. “Sarah?” No answer. “Sarah, can you hear me?” Gently moving some of the hair from her face, I look into her eyes and almost cry in anguish at what I see. Empty. Just like Merick said. I tried again. “It’s me.” I remembered that I was still in human form and quickly transform back. This was how she knew me. “The Goblin King. Do you remember?” Still no answer. “Oh, Sarah.” 

With a growl, I tear the remainder of the robe off of her and pull her into my arms. My shoulders begin to shake as I try to hold in my sobs. “Precious Sarah, what have they done to you?” I dare lay kiss to her hair. “I’m so sorry, my precious. I’ve failed you.” My voice lowers to a hiss. 

“Now look here just a minute!” The retch shouts from the other side. “You can’t just go barging in here without paying first! She’s my property and…what the fuck!” He drew the curtain to the side and stood stupid at what he saw. Me in my true form. “What the fuck are you?” 

Ignoring him, I place my hand on her forehead and murmur, “Sleep now, Sarah. Sleep a dreamless sleep until I bring you back.” Her eyes close and her breathing becomes more rhythmic. Still sensing her terror behind me, I hiss at him, “I’m your worst nightmare.” I tell him, then I rip off my cloak. I gently wrap it around her so I can give her some modesty before pulling her back into my arms. But before I canget her off the bed, we’re yanked back. I look to see that there was a shackle on her ankle the held her to the bed. It snaps off under my glare of power and drops down to the ground. 

“Well I’ll assume the pleasantries are out of the way.” Merick said. “No point in keeping up this pretense.” Immediately he changes to his true form, making the other man nearly piss himself. “What do you want to do with them?”

“Take them to an oubliette.” I tell him. “Then have the girls take care of. I need to bring Sarah to a healer. Once I’m certain she’s safe. _I’ll_ deal with them.” I then disappear with Sarah in my arms. Bringing her back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.


	5. Punished

**I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters**

**Punished**

_Jareth_

 

I bring Sarah to the castle without delay. Her battered and bruised body almost lifeless in my arms. The gasps and shouts of surprise are eminent as I materialize in front of my subjects. They scurry in fear as my boots stomp onto the stone floors. My expression no doubt cold as stone as I carry my Queen to the infirmary.They’re hushed whispers of shock are evident as they recognize the raven-haired beauty.

“It’s her!” One whispered.

“The Champion!”

“The Queen!”

“At long last!”

“She lives!”

“What has happened to her!”

“She’s not moving!”

My jaw snaps and I whirl around to face them. “Silence!” The crickets sing. “You wish to help your Queen?” The nod. “Then get me the healer. Now!” They scatter at my command and disappear into the cracks, leaving us alone in the halls. I cast one last look at my beloved in my arms before proceeding forward.

The infirmary is locate in the west wing of the castle. I take Sarah to the one of the rooms where only Nobility was permitted. The room was large and filled with necessary equipment and herbs.

I move the blanket aside and lay her gently on the soft mattress. She’s unresponsive as I move some of her hair off her face. Granted I had placed her into a deep sleep. But I had hoped. Her marred features nearly have me curse. Her once fair skin now covered in marks from her beatings. _The fiend will pay dearly for what he’s done to you, Sarah. This I promise you._

“Your Highness?” A voice greets behind me. I turn to see an elderly green goblin woman with white stringy hair at half my height standing at the doorway. “The others sent for me. Told me it was urgent. What’s the matter?”

“Taneeka.”I move aside to show her who lay on the bed.

She gasped. “The Champion! She’s alive?”

“More or less.” I say as she hastily runs over to her.

She stroked Sarah’s forehead gently. “What does that mean.”

The growl nearly erupts from my chest as I murmur, “She’s been…in the custody of a monster. A monster that used her body continuously for years.”

“She’s covered in bruises.” Tannic murmured. “I’ll have to have to bathe her first before I can apply any ointments. I’ll need you leave, Your Highness. Please.”

My first reaction was to argue. But another look at Sarah’s still body kept me from protesting. “I need to be here.”

She murmured gently, “Your Majesty,”

“ _Please,_ ” I request. “I can’t leave her. Not now. Let me help her.” My chest begins to feel heavy. “I don’t want o leave her side just yet.”

She sighed in defeat and nodded. “As you wish.” Her hands feel around for more wounds on Sarah.She grimaced, “We’ll need to clean her. I don’t know what is under the dried blood and I don’t want to chance any wounds reopening that I cannot see. I’ll run a bath, please wait with her.” She exits into an adjoining room and no later I heard a faucet begin to run the water. I wait by Sarah’s side until Taneeka voice was heard for me to bring her.

I take her gently into my arms and follow the healer’s voice into the now-steamy room. The large tub is almost filled to the brim and smelled of many different soothing herbs. I kneel down and lay her gently in the water on one of the steps, not minding that my sleeves became soaked.

“Here, Majesty.” Taneeka said, offering me a cloth. “Dunk it in the bath water, rub gently at the wounds and then rinse and ring it in the spare bowl. Be as careful as you can.”

I take it from her and move to do as she asks. As carefully as I can, I take the cloth and rub at Sarah’s skin. It seemed that in some areas it was coated with some kind dried substance. “What is this?” I ask as I rinse out the rag.

Taneeka takes a small sample onto one fingers and sniffs it. Her face crinkles with disgust. “I think it be best if I not tell you.”

“As your King, I command you.” I snap.

“You’ve been warned.” She huffed. “It would appear that her captor or capt _ors_ would…ejaculate onto her flesh regularly. Aside from blood, there is also dried semen left on her skin.”Bile rises in my throat and I had to fight it from coming up. I look down at her face again and try not to cry. “How could this child have been mixed into such a travesty?” She asked.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. “That is what I intend to find out.”

We spent several minutes cleaning off the rest of her body. And every time we uncover a new part of her body, a scar would present itself. No doubt the results of numerous beatings and abuse she endured. Some years old, others less than six months and ones that were still healing.

Once Taneeka was satisfied, she handed me a rather large oddly-shaped bowl of clean water. “Here, place her neck at the base and make sure she’s submerged up to her scalp.” I carefully lift Sarah’s head and rest it gently in the bowl, soaking her hair. Taneeka hands me small bottle. “Lather this in her hair. I have little doubt that there’s blood and fluids in there as well.” I take the bottle from her and pull out the cork. The gentle smell of jasmine fills my nose as I pour the substance onto Sarah’s hair. I massage the soap into her roots. Gently rubbing the tensions out of her scalp.

Once her hair was completely lathered in the sweet smelling Jasmine, Taneeka gets me another bowl to rinse it out. It takes a few tries, but I eventually rinse it all out. I wrap her hair in a towel as Taneeka reaches in the tub to pull out the drain. I get a larger towel and pull her out of the tub. I don’t even wait for the healer to speak before I carry her back to the next room.

I lay her down on the bed and back away slowly. How many times have I imagined her naked? More than I can really count. And here she is before me, completely bare. But this is not how I wanted it to happen. Never like this.

“Majesty?” Taneeka asks, holding a tray of medicinalherbs and ointments. “I think it best to dress her wounds now.” She comes forward and places the tray on the bedside table. I step back as she begins to treat Sarah. Her long wrinkled hands reach out and dress each wound. First, she tends to her thighs and calves. Covered in bruises and mild cuts. Then she whispered, “Gods.”

More worry fills my gut as I followed her gaze, “What is it?”

She held up Sarah’s right ankle that revealed some marred flesh. “It’s a bite mark.”

I hissed. “That bastard bit her?”

My attention is drawn to the circular scars on her stomach and chest. I counted four of them. “What are those scars from?” I ask, pointing at them.

Tanks looks up from Sarah’s legs and follows my finger. Her eyes become mournful. “Burns.”

My brows knit together. “Burns? From _what_?”

She examined them more closely. “They look like they’re from cigars. A type of tobacco smoking item that some humans indulge on. The nicotine in these settles other cravings. It can actually be quite poisonous to their lungs, but that’s none of my business.”

My stomach churned. “I remember having a few of their cigarettes during one of my excursions in the Above.” I shuddered. “It took me a week before I could get really used to them. But I just do it to keep up my character.”

“Well it appears that, while she was there, multiple cigars have been put out on her skin. It’s an incredibly painful feeling. But that’s not what really worries me.”

My eyes widened at that. “What could possibly be worse?”

“These,” She said, and pulled Sarah’s arms to face them upward. “See the scars on her wrists?” When I nodded, she continued. “Self inflicted wounds. She tried to slice the artery here, but given the size of their shape, they weren’t made by simple blades.”

“Then what?” I dare ask.

She sighed and placed her wrists down to place herbs on her wounds of thighs. “I’d have to guess that they’re from restraints. She would rub her wrists against them until they broke skin. However, she could never make a cut deep enough to do any real harm.”

“But deep enough to leave a scar.” I answered rhetorically.

“Yes.” She said while applying ointments to the bruises that were on her ribs. But when she got lower, she froze. “By the gods.” She murmured. “It can’t be!”

“What?” Did my voice actually crack?

Her gaze was mournful as she looked at me. “I am so sorry, Your Majesty.”

“Tell me!” I demand. “Tell me now!”

She let out a long breath of regret before bringing my attention back to Sarah’s stomach. “See this scar?” I followed her finger to the long horizontal scar that was a few inches below her naval. “This isn’t from abuse, but from an operation.”

I blinked in confusion. “What kind?”

“I believe humans call this practice a hysterectomy.”

I looked at the scar closer. “What is it for?”

She placed a gentle hand on my wrist as she looked at me with regret. “It is the procedure of the removal of a woman’s uterus and ovaries.”

A wave of dread washed over me. “You mean…?”

She nodded. “She will never be able to conceive a child. Ever.”

My knees buckled. My heart pounding so hard in my ribcage as if it were burst from my chest. The breaths coming out of me in deep pants.

For so long I had envisioned of having a family all of my own. And from the moment I laid eyes on Sarah, I had wanted it to be her. But now…that bastard had made it impossible. All of the images and fantasies I had had of Sarah and myself, stroking her swollen belly with our child growing inside. Holding our newborn baby in my arms, raising our children together. We can never have that.

 _It’s not fair!_ I let myself think.

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but it is a bit difficult to concentrate with you leaning over my shoulder. There’s nothing else you can really do here. Please, let me tend to her.”

“Can anything else be done?” I questioned. 

The elderly goblin sighs, “That has yet to be determined. I will do what I can, Your Highness.”

I nod. “I will return in a day’s time. There’s something I need to do.”

“Understood.”

  

_Merick_

 

 The tunnels that stretched beneath the Labyrinth would take any average human years before they could find their way out. If they were in fact able to. Which has proven to be impossible. The only ones able to actually find their way around were the habitants. And myself.

It’s purpose was to put people to forget about.

However, it’s new guests weren’t enjoying their stay. In fact, they’d pissed themselves the moment they had arrived. Crying like babies.

I faced them as they hung from metal chains coming from the ceiling and ground. The remainder of Strakens’ _possessions_ were brought to my Kingdom of Foxes to be taken care of.

_Not much long now._

“Merick.” Jareth’s voice boomed from the other side of the oubliette. “How do our guests fare? Well I hope.”

My smile is cruel as his silhouette appears net to me. “I think they were born to be placed here. They seem to adapt quite well.”

His nose wrinkles at the smell. “Indeed.” Then he turns to the perpetrators. “I think the two of you have slept enough. Wake up!”

The two men shook awake at his roaring voice. They sobbed and shuddered, looking around for a possible exit.

Strakens was the first to speak. “My glasses! I can’t see! Where are they?”

I noticed a tiny shimmer on the ground and recognized the spectacles he used for his lack of good eyesight. With a smirk, I step on them. Relishing as they shatter under my boot.“Oops, I think I’ve found them.”

He started to shake with violent tears. “Let me out!” Strakens begged.

“No me!” Farshwarn said through his thick accent.

“Shut up!” Starkness barked at him. “You had the bitch last!”

Farshwarn hissed, “You bought her!”

“Silence!” Jareth roared. “The next one who speaks out of turn will have their tongue removed with a hot poker!” Their mouths snapped shut. “Now I am going to ask you questions, you will answer them truthfully. Your answers will determine your fate. Merick.” He held out his hand. Without a word, I hand him a knife. He twirls it in his fingers before turning to Farshwarn. “You,” He pointed the tip of the blade at his nose. “how many times have you forced yourself on Sarah?”

Farshwarn blinked in confusion. “Who?” He was met with a back hand to the face as a response. “Argh, _scheiße_! I don’t know who you are talking about!”

Jareth yanked his head back, making blood come out of his nose. “The girl that you had today.” Jareth ripped open his shirt, revealing the bony chest of the imbecile. “How. Many. Times? Answer me honestly!”

“I…I…don’t know!” He snorted some blood. “Three? I didn’t force her! She wasn’t fighting.” That got him deep cut across his collar bone. He howled in pain as Jareth gave him another across his cheek.

Jareth had no hesitation as he used that blade. “I’d be damned if a grown man, human or not, new the difference between a willing participant and a slave.”

“He owns her, not me!” Farshwarn yelped, shaking his head towards Strakens. “He had her for years! He let me take her!”

“I didn’t hear you say no!” Was Strakens snark reply. He was a difficulty focusing because he’d lost his glasses on the way here.“You have no decency!”

That had me turn my head to him. “Oh? Do you truly think that _you_ of all people have any idea on the meaning of the word _decency_?” I walked up to him. He tried to lean back as if he could sink into the wall. “If I recall correctly, you forced the girl to perform oral sex on you in front of me!”

His cheeks became flushed. “I didn’t know you weren’t normal. How was I supposed to know you were a fairy?”

I let the fairy comment slide. “So forcing a slave to perform sex accents in front of others is normal to you?”

Jareth came up behind me and nudged me to the side. His eyes zeroed in on the pig in front of him. “This I’d like here. Do answer him.”

Strakens gulped loudly, “Yes. Whenever I wanted a business merger to go through successfully, I would offer one of my girls to whoever they wanted. The one with dark hair is my favorite,” His eyes dilated suddenly, “she was a virgin. It took a long time to break her. I liked weakening her in front of my colleagues. It made me feel like I had control. I charged twice as much for bed time with her, because she was so…innocent.”

Jareth’s hand shot out and he cut across Straken’s lower abdomen. He didn’t have to scream before he reached for an ear and cut it clean off. Jareth grabbed his lips shut before and leaned in, “Why did you take any chance of her having children? Was it not satisfying enough to force yourself on her, but you had to have her uterus removed?” He removed his hand to strike him in the nose. “Why!?”

“I…” Strakens tried to sniff the blood back into his nose. “I couldn’t risk her getting knocked up, and having her tubes tied wasn’t always guaranteed. So had her scooped clean.” Another punch was landed to his face, this time forcing out teeth. “Please…stop.”

Jareth pressed against his hand against his mouth again. “I want to kill you so badly.” He hissed. “So badly that there is only one thing that I want more. You want to know what that is?” Starkness nodded through the pain. Whimpers coming out of his mouth with more blood. “I want to know who was it that sold Sarah to you. And you are going to tell me, yes?” Starkness nodded again, so he pulled his hand away. “Who sold her to you?”

Strakens took several breaths and pained gasps as he stroked his tongue around now missing teeth. “I…bought her…at an auction.”

Jareth’s eyes narrowed. “Who was it that sold her there?” Strakens started to daze but he slapped him. “Wake up!”

He coughed. “I can’t remember her name!”

My brother’s voice dropped to dangerous growl. “Try. Your future depends on it.”

“She’s an actress!” Strakens admitted. “Looked just like her actually. Linda…Linda something! That’s all I remember!”

Jareth froze. His entire body becoming still. “Jareth?” I asked him. “What is it? Do you recognize the name?”

His shoulders started to shake. His voice was raspy, “It can’t be! No, not even she would do such a thing!”

“Jareth!” I shook him. “Who is it?”

“Linda,” He hissed in fury. “is the very woman who brought her into existence. She’s Sarah’s mother.”

   

_Jareth_

 

  I had recalled Sarah’s mother not being the most appraising of role models. Or even a mother for that matter. I clenched my fists.

_Mother._ I thought with anger. _She doesn’t deserve to be called such a thing!_ Children were sacred to my kind. They were rare among fae couples. Especially those of pureblood. It was what I did with the wished away children. When the wisher failed, I would take the child to a face couple to raise. Then, within time, the child would become a changeling, and then eventually a pre fae. More than half of fae population were once human. But this woman. _Linda_. Sold her daughter into the sex trade only weeks after the rest of her family perished in an accident. She truly has no compassion for anyone other than herself. Her and that husband of hers.

“Jareth!” My brother shook me out of my stupor. His eyes filled with worry. “What is it?”

My heart nearly skips a beat. “I have to go.”

His brows furrowed. “Go? Where?”

My jaw snaps. “There’s someone I need to pay a visit to. Someone that needs to be brought to justice.”

“Sarah’s mother?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yes, she is long overdo for an invitation here. I’ll return soon.” 

 

* * *

 

The change begins as soon as I turn my back. Soon enough, my arms were replaced with wings and my legs replaced with talons. I soar through the dimensions of the two worlds. Soon enough, the Aboveground came into view. I already knew where I was going.

Sarah’s mother was in need of some serious judgment. She didn’t have any love for her daughter at all. In fact, the whole reason I know of Sarah is because of her. Oh, I was going to enjoy presenting myself to her. And I knew precisely where to find her.

I flew straight passed the Hollywood sign and searched along the wide valley. I follow the sounds of cheering crowds along the crowded streets. 

I land on a tree branch across the street of what looks like some kind of cinematic premier. Several public figures are existing cars and wearing formal attire while posing for pictures. I searched among the screaming fans as I waited for the one person I wanted to see. Finally, when long black car pull up in front of the carpet, I sense her.

The first to exit the car is a blonde man about my height, I can’t see his face because he’s looking towards the crowds of fans as he waves. The screams intensify as he holds his hand out as a woman comes out of the car next. Her long dark hair pulled up into a bun on top of her hair. She wore a red silk one-shoulder dress and white mink stole. Her gloved hand waving at the hysterical fans.

_There you are._ She was basking in the glow of her hundreds of fans as they yelled her name to the point of tears. Her green eyes looking over them as if they were peasants. But she was kind enough to smile at them and sign a few autographs. _How thoughtful of you._ At least I had found her. This must have been one of her many movies. Her face was plastered all over the building. 

She spends several minutes minutes smiling at the flashes from cameras. But now I could finally see the man’s face. And I almost fell out of the tree. He almost looked like me! There was an uncanny resemblance. This was the same man that Linda left with when she abandoned her family.

I wait for her to disappear into the building with her husband in tow. I’d assumed that it would take several hours before I they would retire for the evening. But I can wait. Which is what I did, for five hours. Once the movie was over, she and her husband went to some sort of event called an after-party. She spent more time there than she did at the actual premiere of the film.

After finally reemerging from the posh building with her husband in tow, I fly in closer to get a better look. Smiling as more flashes and cameras came their way. 

One woman comes forward with a microphone and asks, “Linda! How are you did you? have a good night?” She leans the microphone towards her.

Linda smiles kindly. “Yes, I did. Thank you so much for asking.”

The woman giggled then brought it back to her, “That’s so good to hear! Now tell me, Linda, has there been any news of your daughter since her disappearance?”

Linda face became sad. “There has still been no word.” She looked to her husband. “Jeremy and I have been trying so hard to find her ever since she ran away three years ago.”

The woman offered her a sympathetic glance. “She hasn’t reached out to you since at in these last few years?”

Linda shook her head.“No, still nothing. I suppose she feels that I wasn’t the parent she wanted after she lost her family.” A stray tear fell down. “I tried so hard. But I guess it wasn’t enough.”

My wings flapped in response. _Oh, aren’t we the sad little family._

Her husband stroked her back than spoke. “Sarah was always a bit of a wild child. Went rebellious not long after we took her in. Was very disrespectful towards me and my wife.”

The woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Well I hope you find her.”

Linda sniffed. “Me too.” They said their goodbyes and got into the car. I hop off the branch and fly after them. The car drives for several miles before finally stopping at some sort of hotel.

I let myself into the room where they were staying. Didn’t take that long to find. I just looked for the one that had the most pictures of Linda. The balcony doors burst open as I return to my true form. I scoff at the multiples posters of Linda and all of her other memorabilia. With a sigh, I take a seat on one of the chairs. Crossing one leg over the other, I wait patiently. Luckily it wasn’t too long before the came in.

The sound of the key jingled in the door followed by little giggles. The door burst open and and Linda was covering her mouth with her hand. “Can you believe she actually ate that trash?”

Her husband laughed as threw the keys down on a counter. “Typical story. Little girl runs away because she was too spoiled and wasn’t satisfied with a mother’s love. Lost forever.”

Linda chuckled darkly. “She’s probably been sold ten more times by now. I have to say, it certainly gave me some extra cash.”

“Well I’m glad that you are putting your dreams to good use, Linda.” My voice purred.

They both yelped when they finally noticed me sitting in the corner. I uncross my legs and sit up from the chair. My full height nearly towering over both of them. “Truly, an inspiration.” I came out of the shadows and looked at them square in the face.

Her eyes widened in fear. “Oh God! What do you want?”

My smile was chilling. “I want what was promised to me.”

Her husband jumped in front of her. “Get out of her before I call the police!”

“Jeremy, don’t!” She protested.

I looked at him with disdain. “Out of my way.”Grabbing him by his tux, I throw him to the side, making him land on the table. “Stay down.” I turn back to the woman. “Now, Linda, there’s no need to be hostile. It may have been thirty years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“Why are you here?” She sobbed.

My face relaxed in feign confusion. “Why, Linda, I want what you promised me all those years ago. Remember? You ‘accidentally’ wished away a child you were watching. But you didn’t want to run my labyrinth or get in trouble. And you wanted you dreams, which was fame. So what did you do? Care to remind me?” Her breath became labored. “You offered me any child that you bore into the world. I accepted that I would take her when she became of age by Aboveground standards. And you used my side of the bargain to your full advantage. But you didn’t keep your side.”

Her face turned red and she screamed. “Are you talking about Sarah?” I nodded. “You didn’t take her when you were supposed to! What the fuck!”

“Watch your tongue, you are addressing a King!” I yelled and her mouth snapped shut. “Why didn’t I take her? I think you know why.”

She paled. “She…she ran away! I wasn’t going to waste my time looking for her!”

My fists clenched and I had to take several breaths to prevent myself from striking her. I would never strike a woman, but oh did I want to! “You know damn well that she didn’t run away, Linda.”

“She did!” She insisted. “After everything I did for that ungrateful brat! Nothing was good enough for her!”

“Oh?” My brow went up. “You see, that’s funny. Because I just asked an old colleague of yours, Strakens. Ring a bell?” She started shake. “I thought it did. Guess what? Thanks to my brother, we have him and another in our custody. You know what he told me, hmmm? He told me that he bough her at an auction. And guess what! The person who turned out to be the one who put her there, was _you_. Do you remember this now. While she was being raped by _multiple_ men on a daily basis, I couldn’t find her. She became impossible to track for any of my people. Only just recently did my brother find her by chance.”

“If you have her, then leave me alone!” She shook her head. “Please! I’ll do anything! Just don’t hurt me! Or make me run the Labyrinth! I’ll never make it!”

“Sarah beat my Labyrinth.” She gasped at the news. “Within ten hours. All to win her baby brother back. Only to have him and her family snatched away within a year. And guess what.” I pulled her up by the hair, “I’m taking you to get exactly what you deserve! Right after I dispose of your husband.”

The sounds of little feet parade around the room. Followed by little snickers.“My subjects, take the man. Do what you will with him, just makes sure he dies painfully.” I turn back to the crying woman. “Now, Linda,” I smile at her. “I have special plans for you.”

  

* * *

 

 We were just outside of my kingdom in the Underground. Walking through an incredibly dense forest. Linda spent have the time crying about how her shoe heels have snapped off and that her dress was in tatters. I ignore her as best as I can. The thought of the justice she was about to receive was enough to keep me from killing her myself.

It wasn’t until we made it to a clearing in the center of the forest did I stop and finally dropped her.

She sniffed and tried to straighten her dress. “Where the fuck have your brought me! Goblin King?” I had already left her on the ground and transformed into an owl to hide in one of the trees.

I wanted a good view on what was about to take place.

Her yelling and rants came to a halt when a loud neighing came from the distance. She gasped when she saw a heard black horses dispersing from the shadows “What in the actual fuck?” I followed her gaze and smiled. There were several surrounding the clearing. Only when they got closer did she scream.

These weren’t ordinary horses. No, they weren’t even horses. They were the two-horned justice bringers. Yes, pure black unicorns with two horns like a goat instead of one. Their long black manes blowing in the breeze as their hooves stomped into the clearing. Their glowing red eyes staring straight at Linda with a fury that could rival my own.

There were many breeds of unicorns, and these were the most fierce. Black unicorns are the justice bringers of the Underground. Unlike the one-horned white unicorns that are drawn to purity, these unicorns are drawn to  _impurity_. And they revel on bring justice to those who deserve it. But even if you were innocent, you’d best not cross paths with them.

The leader of the herd came forward, Chetan. His mighty hooves bringing him forward to the now whimpering woman. He brought his large head down, his horns glowing in the moonlight as he sniffed her.

She started shaking so bad she almost wet herself. “Get…get away from me! Get back, monster!”

Chetan snorted. Finally, he raised his head, “You are filled with impurity and spite. Your soul reeks with cruelty and darkness.”

“What are you going to do me?” She cried.

The dark unicorn dug at the ground with his hoof. “You were clearly left here for a terrible offense that you have committed. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be talking.”

Another spoke up from behind her. “We have come to bring you to justice for the wrongdoings you have committed.”

“Any last words?” Chetan offered. Linda opened her mouth, but nothing came out. “So be it.”

He brought his head down and forced his two horns into her chest. She gasped in shock and pain as he lifted her off the ground by his horns. He then charged for the nearest tree and slammed her against the back. He dug his horns deeper all the way to the hilt into her chest before letting her drop to the ground.

But she wasn’t dead yet. Chetan backed away so the rest of his herd came in and surrounded her. She spit out blood as she tried to back away, but to no avail. The rest of them began to pound on her with sir hooves. 

 


	6. One of Many Crimes

**I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters**

 

**One of Many Crimes**

 

Jareth

 

I try not to take delight in the pain of others. But the sounds of Linda’s bones crushing under the hooves of the Justice Bringers did. Her screams of anguish filled me with glee as she was trampled into pieces. I hoped that with every stomp on her, she thought of she’d done to put her here. Selling her own flesh and blood into the sex trade. While she lived the life in her celebrity, her daughter was forced to live unspeakable horrors. Yes, I _enjoyed_ watching her suffer.

The black unicorns spent several minutes on her. By the time they were finished, there wasn’t much left of her. Very little in fact. They crushed all the major parts of her body all the while avoiding her major organs. So she could feel _all of it._ All that remained of her was her torso and her head, which was still attached. She couldn’t talk or breathe. Blood pooled in her mouth and flowed out of her nostrils.

But she could still see. Her agonized eyes looked all around, a silent plea for help. Then she spotted my feathered form on the branch. She stared at me and I stared right back. If could smile in this form, it would have stretched across my entire face. Instead, I spread my wings out as far as I could reach and flapped them once. _Yes, I see you and I’m enjoying every second of your pain. Were it not a breach in justice, I would heal you over and over just so I could watch them do it again._ Let that be the last thing she has to think about.

Chetan stepped forward. And once more he stood on his hind legs. He let out a mighty neigh as he brought all of his weight down and crushed her skull. It shattered with a satisfying crunch and splat. Blood, bone and brains now stained the grass.

 _Justice is served._ I thought. _She will never hurt you again, Sarah._ I flapped my wings and flew off the branch, away from Linda and the justice bringers.

Now I was off to end Strakens myself…

 

* * *

 

Back in the oubliette I was. My coat blowing behind me as I every step my boots made echoed through the halls. I found my targets right where I had left them. Still hanging in their chains on the wall. My brother was whispering to them so low in a tone that was everything but comforting. When I entered the room his head turned to look at me.

I walk forward to stand beside him. My eyes on Strakens. “Have they told you anything else?”

His gaze went back to the two monsters. “Nothing that we didn’t already know. He buys the girls from illegal auctions all over the world. Some even as young as fourteen, but no older than nineteen. But there was one thing I found _interesting._ ” He purred out the last word. “After the first night, he makes it a priority for the procedure to be performed as soon as he brings them home. But on one particular trip from Thailand, he got careless.”

My hands curled into fists. “How sow?”

“It wasn’t long after he bought Sarah.” Merick to his crop and used it to lift Straken’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “He impregnated the girl he’d bought while he was there. She was 14 and she hadn't had her first bleed yet. So he felt it wasn’t possible for it to happen. But it did.” He lifted his chin higher so he could strain his neck, making him whimper. “She tried to escape once they were in the United States. She was double jointed, and was able to escape from her chains. Her plan was to slip away while he was distracted so she could get to the authorities and help the other girls. Sarah had in fact helped her hide the fact that she was pregnant and while keeping Strakens distracted.”

My heart skipped at the mention of Sarah’s name. “She did?”

He nodded. “She did her best to make sure that Strakens and his partners had all of their attention her, so no one could tell that the girl was starting show or practicing getting out of the chains. The girl was almost successful. But on the night she tried to escape, there was an unexpected guest. Strakens had one of his business partners stay with him that evening and to help himself to whomever he wanted. And he saw her there unchained. You can guess that the girl didn’t get a happy ending.”

“Does she live? Or her child?”

Merick shook his head. “No.” He lifted the crystal. “Neither survived.

I looked at Strakens.  His eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “This I will see.”

Merick’s expression looked grim. “I don’t recommend it, brother. I’ve already seen it.” He placed his hand on mine as he tried to take crystal. “It’s... terrible.”

I jerked my hand away from my brother, taking the crystal from him. “I _will_ see it.” Then I brought the crystal to my forehead, allowing myself to be brought into the memory.

I was almost gone when I heard my brother snarl to the prisoners. “May the Gods help you when he gets back.”

 

* * *

 

I felt a familiar humm in my body as I was brought into the memory. When I opened my eyes, I found himself in the same room where he and Merick found the girls. I looked around in disdain when I noticed that only about two of them were ones we’d rescued earlier that evening.

Looking around to search for the girl in question, I finally spot her. The Taiwanese girl was the youngest of this monster’s collection, that I could tell. She was sitting up straight in her bed. Her dark hair a tangled mess as it fell over her shoulders. Hand lay on her slightly swollen belly where her child grew as she appeared to be listening for something.

I honed out my own ears to listen if I could find what she was waiting for. After a few minutes of silence, the curtain and the end of the room opened. My knees nearly buckled when I saw Sarah poke her head out. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. She didn’t look as bad as when we found her. One of her eyes were blackened and she had a small cut on her cheek, but that was all I could see.

She held her negligee closed when she looked to the girl and whispered. “Yùtíng, it’s now or never.”

The girl, Yùtíng, nodded and started to wiggle her wrists around. Only her lefty hand was bound to the bed. Odd. She struggled a little more before, surprisingly, squeezed her hand inward and pulled it free of the chain. Both girls flinched when the chain fell and hit the wall. They froze, waiting with fear. When no one came they both let out a sigh of relief.

Yùtíng took one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself, forming a makeshift toga. She made her way to Sarah.“I...come back.” She promised quietly, struggling with her English. “I get...help. Soon, yes?”

Sarah nodded gently, taking the girl’s hands into her own. “Be careful. If it’s too dangerous, don’t come back.”

Yùtíng shook her head. “I come back. Promise.”

The girls smiled and gave each other an embrace. When they pulled away, prepared to say the goodbyes, a clunking sound came from the main door.

Sarah blanched when she realized who it was and hissed to her friend, “Bed. Now! I’ll distract him.”

Yùtíng didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly ran back to her bed and lifted the chain, making it look like it was still on her wrist. Sarah went back behind the curtain and laid down on her bed.

I turned to see that it was Strakens coming through the door. Not even sparing glances at his other girls as he went straight to Sarah’s room. The look in his eyes making his intentions clear. My teeth ground together as the lowlife pulled the curtain to the side finding her on the bed. I followed him, images of his bloodied form giving me comfort.

Sarah shuddered when he moved the curtain aside. Already aware of what he was going to do. She backed away as far as the bed would allow.

Strakens smiled darkly. “Why so scared, pet?” She didn’t answer. “It’s been four months. Don’t act like you don’t like the time we spend together.”

Four months since she’s been with this monster. But her spirit is still strong.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her jaw stiff. “Fuck you.”

He laughed. “But I will, pet. And you’ll learn to like it.”

“Go to hell!” Jareth couldn’t help but smile at her defiance.

But he scowled when Strakens merely laughed. “What’s wrong, pet? Are you mad at me because I had someone else today?” He started to take off his belt and climb on the bed. “Don’t worry, you’ll _always_ be my favorite.” He grabbed her pulled her by her hair and yanked her forward so he could kiss her.

Her eyes were wide open as she tried to pull away. She was looking over his shoulder. A silent signal to something. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Yùtíng nod and get up from her bed and start towards the door. The pleasured moans brought my attention back to Sarah as Strakens forced his tongue into her mouth. I fought hard to keep the bile from rising in my throat.

He tore her negligee off and she sobbed in protest. But she made sure that he kept his eyes on her. Not to look behind him. It appeared to be working. I looked back again to see that Yùtíng had actually managed to leave the room. But the victory was short lived.

“Well what do we have here?” A new male voice asked.

Strakens pulled away from Sarah’s paling face as the stranger came in, pulling Yùtíng by her hair. She was struggling to get away but the man also had one of her arms twisted behind her back. The other girls began to stir from their drug-induced sleep at all the comotion.

I didn’t recognize the man. But judging by his hair color and his accent, he must have been from Scotland. He held a malicious grin as he forced the girl to her feet. “I gotta say, Strakens. This lass would have made it out the door right under your nose if I hadn’t come.”

Strakens looked surprised by both events. “What are you doing here, Wilson? You weren’t due till tomorrow.” He shook his head. “Nevermind. Feel free to what you want to her. I’ll take care of her alter. I got my hands full with this one.” He moved to force Sarah onto her back

Wilson smiled. “Gladly.” He then tried to pull the blanket off of her. I knew that that would mean instant peril because Yùtíng fought vigorously to keep it on. “Stop struggling, lass! Just let go...well shite.” He managed to pull it off her, revealing her secret. “Damn it, Strakens, you stupid old goat. Look what you’ve done!”

Strakens pulled away from Sarah to glare over his shoulder. “What now...fuck!” He jumped from the bed to see what Wilson was talking about. “That’s impossible!”

Wilson kept his hold on Yùtíng. “You didn’t get her the procedure?”

Strakens began to sweat. “She’s never had a period, I didn’t think I needed to yet.”

“Well, you stupid excuse of a fool, it looks like you’ve miscalculated.”

Sarah chose that moment to grab the closest thing next to her, which was the bedside table, and heaved it at Strakens head. “Run, Yùtíng!”

Yùtíng lifted her knee up and hit Wilson in the groin. He doubled over in pain as she pulled up the blanket and made a run for it. But Wilson recovered quickly and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back.

Strakens groaned, rubbing his bald head where a welt was beginning to form. He threw a furious glance at Sarah, “You bitch!” He swung his hand out, backhanding her in the face. She yelped and fell to a heap on the floor. I wanted to go to her but I had to remind myself that this was a memory and not something I could intervene in. And when Strakens made a move towards Yùtíng, Sarah wrapped her small hand around his ankle, forcing him to trip onto the flow. His large size making him hit the floor hard with a loud thud. He used his other leg to kick Sarah on the face, dazing her.

He used the bed to get back on his feet. His dark gaze on Yùtíng as he reached into his jacket. Jareth then noticed something shiny in his jacket pocket. A pistol. He pulled it out and raised it towards her. Pulling back the hammer, he said. “You’re finished.”

He pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Yùtíng in the kidney and she went slack in Wilson’s grip.

“No!” Sarah bellowed.

All the other girls screamed and whimpered as Strakens grunted and put the gun back in his jacket. “That cost me fifty grand, Wilson.”

His companion glared at him, throwing the still-alive Yùtíng to the ground at his feet. “Don’t blame this on me. You should’ve had the lass taken care of as soon as you got here.”

He stared down at her bleeding form. “A mistake I won’t allow to happen again.” He nudged her with his foot. “She’ll bleed out soon. I’ll call my guy and have it taken care of.” Then they both walked out of the room, puting the lock back in place.

Sarah panted, wiping the blood off her now broken nose.  She crawled toward her friend. “Yùtíng!” When she didn’t answer, Sarah struggled to her feet. She started pulling on her chain with all her might. So hard that she managed to pull the whole bed with her. Once she pulled it far enough, she collapsed back on the ground and pulled her friend into her arms. “Yùtíng. Yùtíng! Stay awake!”

Yùtíng either didn’t hear her or chose not to. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. The bullet wound was bleeding heavily and Sarah tried desperately to stop it. She sobbed as Yùtíng started talking, but not to Sarah. It was in her native tongue. She was saying a prayer. I recognized it as a prayer to Buddha, the sage. Her hand rubbing her small bump as she continued her prayer. When she was finished, her brown gazed moved to Sarah’s, a gentle smile on her face as she stroked her face. With her last breath she said, “ _Free_ …” Then she went limp, her hand falling from Sarah’s face to the floor, now in a pool of blood.

Sarah looked down at her in shock. “Yùtíng?” She tapped her cheek lightly. “Yùtíng, wake up. Yùtíng!” She shook her gently as she began to fill with dread. Her friend and her baby were gone. “You can’t!” She pulled her into her lap and held her close. Rocking her back and forth. “Don’t leave me alone!”

The scene before me was starting to get hazy, it was over. But I was rooted to the spot as I watched the love of my life cradle one of the only friends she’d had. Someone she bonded with. Tried to protect. And she was killed right in front of her. Leaving her alone once more.

 

* * *

 

The memory faded and I was back in the oubliette once more. My body was so stiff with rage I feared that my power might lash out at the closest person next to me. Which was Merick, my brother.

He was watching with a guarded expression. He’d already seen the memory, but he wasn’t as nearly as affected as I was. It wasn’t _his_ mate that he saw have her friend murdered in front of her. My head fell back with a moan of sorrow. _My poor sweet Sarah._

“Jareth?” Merick finally said after a moment of silence. “Are you alright?”

I let out a deep breath, un-clenching my fists. I just nodded as my gaze zeroed in on Strakens. With slow deliberate steps, I go towards him. Like a leopard stalking my prey. Strakens breathing started to quicken as I got closer and closer. Once I finally stood in front of him, he was almost hyperventilating.

“Look at me, Strakens.” He whimpered and kept his eyes closed. “I said _look at me_ .” He sniffled and slowly opened the lids of his eyes. Nearly shutting them in terror as he saw the fury in my eyes. “You buy a young girl from another country, take her away from her homeland, impregnate her, and then kill her when she tries to escape. Did I miss anything?” He shook his head as best as he could and my voice lowered to a growl. “You truly are _vile._ How many from your current collection are from overseas?” He gulped. “How. Many?”

He tried to sniff the blood dripping from his nose. “Three. One from the UK, Peru, and Mexico.”

“Ages?” I asked next. “When you bought them. How old were they?”

He gulped. “The one from the UK was 17 and the other two were 15.”

My smile was anything but warm. “Like them young do you?” He didn’t answer. “How long do you usually keep them?”

“It depends.” He coughed. “I kept them until a colleague sees one he likes and wants to keep her. He’d either offer a trade or a good price to buy her.”

My hand went to his throat and I squeezed. Cutting off his air supply. “Trading women like cattle. You are the most despicable of beasts I have _ever_ come across. And have seen many in my time. Congratulations, you outmatch them all.” I squeeze harder, his eyes beginning to bulge, his face turning blue. “For all of the women you’ve hurt, there isn’t enough pain in the world that I could evoke on you. But this…” I pull my hand away his throat. “...this is for Sarah.” I take out my dagger and cut open his large gut. Out comes his intestines. I take them in my hand, and yank hard with all my might. His howls of pain are music to my ears as blood pools at my feet, soiling my boots and clothes.

With a twisted smile, I yank off my glove and dig my nails into his throat. “For the Goblin Queen.” I wretch my hand to the side, pulling out his throat. His garbled yells are silent as his tries to speak through all of the blood. He’s dead within two minutes.

After all this time, Farshwarn finally screams in terror. Pulling at his chains until his wrists and ankles started to break.

“Kill him.” I simply tell Merick.

He walks up beside me forces his own blade into the man's stomach. He then takes the handle, and forces it up through his ribcage and sternum but yanking it out at his throat.

Neither of said anything. Not for several minutes. We just stared at our handy work. Not sure what to do.

Finally, Merick breaks the silence. “I thought you were going to keep them here longer.” He mused. “Torture them for a few weeks. Or months.”

I look at my bloodied hand. Wondering myself. But then it hits me. “No amount of pain that I could’ve inflicted on him would bring back the years that were stolen from Sarah. Or the other women. Nothing would change. Why drag it out when it wouldn’t solve anything? This ache that I feel in my chest will never go away for what Sarah went through. All I can really do is make sure that she never has to endure such horrors ever again.”

Merick stared at me intently. “She has a long journey ahead of her. What if what has happened to her is enough to shy her away from ever being intimate with you? How long could it possibly take?”

I look him square in the eye. “As long as it needs to. I will wait for a thousand years if I must if it will mean Sarah will let me touch her. There’s no else who can be my queen. Both and the Labyrinth chose her.” I sigh. “I will help her heal. At her pace.” Heading for the exit, I tell him, “Please inform me of the other girls’ status once any of them awaken. Hopefully we can provide them some help.”

He nodded. “They’ll remain in my kingdom until they chose to go elsewhere.”

I nod back. “Very good. Until next time, Merick.”

“Until next time, Jareth.” And he departs.

I too head back to the castle. The goblins are smart and avoid me at all costs. All spreading about as I walk down the halls in my bloody boots. It’s not until the ones I’d met with Linda do I acknowledge them. “The husband?”

“Tied and thrown into the bog, Your Highness!” One said.

I raise a brow. “That’s all? What if he gets out?”

“Not likely, Sire!” Another said. “The rock monster Ludo called upon the heaviest rocks that we could tie to his feet. Sir Didymus bit off his fingers and toes so couldn’t loosen ties. He sunk to the bottom! Drowned!”

A satisfied smile made it to my face. “Drowned? What a pity.” I nod to them. “Well done. Make sure a reward is given to Sir Didymus and Ludo. A pouch of gold each will suffice. Same goes for you and your party. Dismissed.”

They all bowed and I walked passed them. Once I made it to my private chambers, I lock the doors behind me and finally fall to my knees. The tears that I had been holding back pool out my eyes and drip into the floor. But I can’t break now. Sarah needs me. Again I look at my bloody hand and clothes. Not like this! Not before I washed beast’s blood off of me.

I head straight for the restroom and start the water in my large pool tub. My clothes are disposed of, along with my boots. I couldn’t get the blood off of me fast enough. The water in the tub began to turn pink the harder I scrubbed. I didn’t care. I had to make sure that there was no more trace of him on me before I went back to Sarah. After what felt like well over an hour, I was sufficiently washed. I dry myself and quickly get into a change of clothes. Satisfied with my appearance, I head to the infirmary.

Once I make it to Sarah’s room, I can see that Taneeka was in the process of fixing her sheets. Sarah was now wrapped in from head-to-toe in bandages. Her eyes had patches over them, forcing them shut. All that remained uncovered was her fingers, mouth and hair.

“The more she rests, the faster the ointments will work.” Taneeka told me. “But she’s very malnourished. We’ll need to feed her at some point.”

I take a seat on Sarah’s right take her hand. But at Taneek’s words I look at her. “I’ll have to find a way to get her out of this catatonic state.”

“I agree.” She said. “But we need to focus on her health first. I’ll leave you for the time being.” She heads for the door, but before she leaves she warns. “The girl is shattered, Majesty. There are broken pieces you’ll need to pick up. I can’t predict how long it will take.”

“I don’t care.” I tell her as I stroke Sarah’s bandaged hand. My eyes never leaving her face. “I will pick up every piece to help her become whole again. Even if it takes me another milenia, I won’t fail her.”

She didn’t respond, instead she shut the door. Giving us privacy.

Finally alone with my queen, I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it gently. “I swear on everything that I am, I _will_ heal you Sarah.” I gazed at her unmoving face. “Never again will you have to endure what have before.” A new feeling of determination fills me and I stand to whisper into her ear. “I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back to me, precious. You won’t be alone anymore. Soon you’ll be by my side where you belong.” I press a kiss to her hair. “I love you, Sarah.” She’s silent as I resume my position on the chair. I keep her hand in mine as I wait for the inevitable.


	7. Road to Recovery

**I Don’t Own Any of The Labyrinth Characters**

 

**Road to Recovery**

 

Jareth

 

The sun was shining outside. Its rays were peeking through the window into Sarah’s room. I could feel the hum of the Labyrinth as it tried to send comfort to its queen. There has been some slight improvement with her condition in the last few hours. The herbs Taneeka has applied to her bruises has brought the swelling down ever so gently. But her skin color was still more pale than I would like. Gods, she was paler than me.

I haven’t left her side for the entirety of her sleep. Which was for almost two whole days. I’d feared that perhaps I had accidently put her in an irreversible coma. But after sixteen hours, she finally began to stir. Her swollen bruised lids lift to reveal those beautiful twin emeralds.

“Sarah?” I jump up from my seat and stand by her side. I’m not sure if she heard me because she doesn’t respond but instead looks innocently around the room. She blinks once...twice. Inspects her bandaged hands as she lifts them up into the light. 

I give her a few more seconds before trying again. “Sarah, do you know where you are?” Again, no response. She looks down at her sheets in confusion. Feeling the fabric under her fingers with mild interest. “Sarah, love?” Taking her hand in my own, I try to get her attention on me. “Do you know who I am? Do you remember?”

Her red eyes finally turn to meet mine. Or so I thought. She wasn’t looking at me. She was looking straight through me. It was if I were invisible. Her eyes were still empty. There was no life in them. I fight back tears as I gently stroke her cheek. “Oh, you precious thing. Sarah...”

The door opened and I didn’t even notice that or the person walking in until a familiar feminine spoke. “Majesty, I’ve come to ⎯ Oh, praise the Gods! She’s awake.” I let go of Sarah’s hand move back so she can examine her properly. She puts down the trey she was holding and gets a closer look. “Hello, Sarah.” She greeted with a soothing voice. “My name is Taneeka. I am to be your healer for the duration of your stay here.” She felt Sarah’s forehead, then took her wrist and held two fingers to feel her pulse. She listened quietly. “Hmm, your pulse seems to have gotten stronger. How are you feeling?”

Sarah didn’t respond. She kept staring straight ahead with that same vacant look in her eyes. As if she wasn’t aware she was being spoken to.

Taneeka waited for a reply but didn’t seem to surprised when she didn’t get one. She turned to me, “How long has she been awake, Majesty?”

“No more than a few minutes.” I said. “Just before you came in.”

“Has she said anything?”

My reply was weeker. “No.”

She sighed and put Sarah’s wrist back down with a gentle pat. “I feared as much. Her cuts and bruises will be the easy part. However, she’s been through a terrible traumatic experience that won’t be so simple to deal with. She will need much counseling and moral support.”

I watched as she walked back to her tray and started crushing some herbs in a mortar and pestle. Then a thought occurred to me. “You said she needed moral support?” When she nodded I went on. “What about friends?”

“Friends?” That made her pause. “From the Above Ground?”

“No no.” I return to my seat. “She made several friends here when she ran the Labyrinth. Not to mention the Labyrinth itself. Perhaps I could bring them here. Have her see them. Maybe that could bring her back.”

“Well,” She mused. “It could certainly help. But I don’t think we should add others to the equation just yet. First, we need to get her healthy. Her fever has broke, which is good news. But she’s malnourished.” She pulled a pot of boiling water away from the fireplace and poured it with the herbs. “Lets see if she can take down at least some of this medicine.” She came forward with the bowl, intending on giving it to Sarah, but I stop her.

“May I?” I ask her.

She seems shocked. “Majesty, I don’t think it’s proper for you to be giving her the medicine.”

“If she were anyone else, you would be right.” I agreed. “But Sarah is my intended. Therefore, it is more than appropriate that I help nurse her back to health.”

It was as if she wanted to argue again, but she fought against it. “As you wish, Majesty.”

I nod my head and take the bowl from her. Then to Sarah, “Precious, you need to drink this.” I brought it towards it and saw her nose crinkle from the smell. The first sign of life. It was small, but there. This gave me hope and brought a smile to my lips. “It smells terribly, I know. But it will help you regain some of  your strength until you eat something. Come on.” I place my other hand behind her neck to lift her head towards the broth. I get the liquid closer to her lips. Then, every so slightly, she opens her mouth and starts to drink. “That’s it! Very good, Sarah!” She wasn’t stopping. Clearly her body was craving the vitamins it had been so badly deprived of and it was all purly survival instinct. She kept going until there wasn’t a drop left. Only then did I pull the bowl away. She licks her dry lips and I pull my hand from under her neck.

The smile remained on my face, even as Taneeka took the bowl from my hand. “Well this is a good sign.” She rejoiced. “She drank every last drop. This will help her later on once we reintroduce her to solid foods. But until then, we’ll stick with broths and other liquids.”

“She did so well.” I chimed in as Sarah’s eyes began to droop. “How long do you think she’s been without food?” 

Taneeka took out a thermometer and shook it. “Oh I’d estimate about three weeks. Also very little water.” She came back to the bed and aimed it towards her mouth. “Open up, dear.” Sarah complied and let her slip it under her tongue. “If you would please hold it so it doesn’t fall out of her mouth, Majesty? I fear she won’t be able to keep it still on her own.”

I promptly take hold of the small stick in her mouth and hold it up. “Of course.” Keeping my eyes on Sarah, I ask her, “Sarah, how do you feel?” I waited for a response but was again greeted with silence, bringing out a sigh of disappointment escape from me. “So close.”

“Again, Majesty, it will take time.” Taneeka reminded me. She was in the middle of putting all of the dishes together. “I’ll give her some more medicine in a few hours. Until then, might I suggest you get some rest?”

“I’m not tired.” I protested. But as soon as I said the words, a loud and obnoxious yawn escaped from me.

“Oh no.” She said accusingly. “You are of no use to the girl if you let yourself become weak. Also, and I mean this with the most utmost respect, you are in dire need of a bath or shower. Or both. You smell foul.”

My lips curled. “Please, Taneeka, tell me how you really feel.”

“I’m serious!” She waved her hand furiously. “And take out the the thermometer.”

I pluck it from Sarah’s lips and hand it to her. “The medicine’s working. She’s already getting some color in cheeks.”

“Go on now!” She chastised. “It will give me the time to change her bandages and give her a sponge bath. Off with you!”

I shuffle my booted feet. “I don’t want to leave her.”

She huffed. “Majesty, she’s not going anywhere. If anyone tries to take her, they’ll have to go through me. And she can’t walk on her own. So just go and clean yourself up. We’ll both be here when you get back.”

There was no point in arguing with her at this point. Besides, I wouldn’t be of too much use at this moment.

 

 

_ Sarah _

 

 

Numb...everything is numb. I can feel nothing physically nor emotionally. I am shell of a person. That is if I ever was one. Which might be a good thing. I don’t want to feel. To feel means you are susceptible to pain. Pain of which comes in many different forms,

The physical. It can come from the simple prick of a thorn on your skin. The emotional. Can come from a memory that you don’t want to remember. Or a current event that brings you misery. Why should I want to experience these things? They do nothing by hurt. By not feeling anything, I can’t feel pain. My body was no longer mine. All that remains is my mind.

I am immune. I am safe. Here in darkness I feel nothing. Darkness is good. Darkness can hide me. Nothing is good. Nothing can’t hurt me. That is what I am. 

Darkness…darkness is what I am.

Nothing…nothing is what I have become.

Time passes. I don’t know how much. Time has become nonexistent to me. It isn’t real anymore. In the void I hide, I hear voices. Kind voices. They soothe me. But they can’t touch me. I won’t let them.

Darkness…darkness is what I am.

Nothing…nothing is what I have become.

There is one voice that is trying to reach me. It’s a beautiful voice. A familiar voice.

_ “Sarah?” _ I hear the voice. “ _ Sarah, can you hear me? _ ” The voice is familiar. But no matter. The voice won’t reach me. I won’t let it. If it can’t reach me, it can’t hurt me. I will remain safe.

Darkness…darkness is what I am.

Nothing…nothing is what I have become.

 

 

A shadow is what I shall remain...forever.

 

 

_ Jareth _

 

 

I let out a loud sigh of bliss as I relax in my large bath. My muscles that I didn’t realize that had been aching for the past few days all relaxed once I got into the hot water. Joints I’d forgotten that I had stretching back into place where they belong. 

The peach scented bath oils filled my nostrils as I inhaled with deep breaths. Suddenly the fantasies of the future flood my thoughts. The images of Sarah sharing a bath with me. Holding her in my arms as the warm waters stroke against our skin. Her moans of bliss as I massage her shoulders after a long hard day. And then just enjoying each others company. The two of us. Alone...together...naked…her soft wet bare skin against mine.

A familiar tingling sensation reaches my loins and I take a shuddering breath. I glance down and immediately roll my eyes. “Fantastic.” I was deeply aroused. Stiff as a board and prepared to conquer. I had been so engrossed in my fantasies that I didn’t even think as to where they were going. Now I was stuck. But I reasoned I couldn’t let it just sit there. Now normally I would continue on with these fantasies and finish myself off.

But...given her current state, I couldn’t...shouldn’t think of her that way. It wouldn’t be right. Men forced themselves on her and forced  _ her _ onto  _ them _ . What  _ he _ made her do. Yes, the image of that man. His grotesque hands holding her down as he forced her legs and mouth open. Penetrating her over and over again. Ignoring her please for mercy. Her tears. Her pain.

Bile once agains creeps its way up my throat, but I swallow it down. In no time at all, my erection subsides as well. Thank the Gods.

My hand comes out of the water to rub my face. I couldn’t think of such things. Not yet. All in due time. Sarah needs to heal first. Everything else will be considered a blessing after that. I’ve been warned that she might not even want to be touched for quite some time. I could deal with that. For her? I definitely could wait. Even if it meant I would have to become celibate. Since I’ve meat Sarah,m I’ve been without a sexual partner. After her, there was no one else. Loveless sex had become pointless to me. What was there after I had met her? If need be, I was prepared to take herbs that would render me impotent 

Satisfied with my cleanliness, I step out of the tub. In no time I am dry and dressed. Ready to return to my queen. I feel that I’ve spent enough time away from her as it is. Soon enough, I’m back at the infirmary. Taneeka having already replaced Sarah’s bandages. Only now her head’s been unwrapped and only a few strips remain.

Taneeka, having noticed my interest, nodded her head towards Sarah’s new bandages. “The swelling in her jaw has gone down. Here eyes are much better as well. But it hasn’t even been two days. There’s not expected to be much improvement to her physical condition for a while. But it will.”

I once more sit in the chair at her bedside and take hold of her hand. She was asleep once more. “She’s sleeping an awful lot.”

“Ah, that’s to be expected.” Taneeka mused, looking through her elixirs. “T’is a good thing, though. The more she sleeps, the more her body can heal.” She picked up the rest of her items and exited the room with a final, “Good day, Majesty.” And shut the door.

I closed my eyes in defeat before letting them land on Sarah’s face. So solace, yet so disturbed. A sudden idea occurred, a possible way to reach her. A song. I could try and reach into her dreams.

My throat is dry as I try to swallow. Licking my lips to moisten them, I sing,

 

_ “There's such a sad love _

_ Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel _

_ Open and closed Within your eyes _

_ I'll place the sky _

_ Within your eyes” _

 

There’s no response at first. I attempt to keep my tears at bay.

 

_ “There's such a fooled heart _

_ Beatin' so fast _

_ In search of new dreams _

_ A love that will last _

_ Within your heart _

_ I'll place the moon _

_ Within your heart” _

 

There’s movement in my hand that wasn’t my own. I look to see that her fingers have twitched ever so slightly. There was no other movement, not yet.

 

_ “As the pain sweeps through, _

_ Makes no sense for you _

_ Every thrill is gone _

_ Wasn't too much fun at all, _

_ But I'll be there for you _

_ As the world falls down” _

 

Her head slowly turns until she faces me. Her eyes remain closed, but she’s searching for me. Somewhere deep inside, she knows I’m here. With new determination, I keep going.

 

_ “Falling _

_ Falling down _

_ Falling in love” _

 

_ You’re in there, Sarah. I know you are. _ I’m reaching out to her now. Searching. As she searches for me. “You can hear me, can’t you?” She doesn’t respond, but her fingers tighten in mine. So I keep singing.

_ “I'll paint you mornings of gold _

_ I'll spin you Valentine evenings _

_ Though we're strangers 'til now, _

_ We're choosing the path _

_ Between the stars _

_ I'll leave my love _

_ Between the stars” _

 

“Come back to me, Sarah. Come back. Hear my voice and I will set you free. But I need you to fight, my love.”  _ Almost there!  _ “If you aren’t yet ready to come out, then that’s fine! Let me  _ in. _ Let me come to you, Precious.” 

She’s fighting me. She’s afraid. But I can feel her defences weaken under my power. I’m almost there.

 

_ “As the pain sweeps through, _

_ Makes no sense for you _

_ Every thrill is gone _

_ Wasn't too much fun at all, _

_ But I'll be there for you-ou-ou _

_ As the world falls down…” _

“ _ You will come...to me? I don’t have to leave? _ ”

_ There it is… _ I thought as I felt an enormous amount of weight is lifted from my shoulders. “Yes, I will come to you. You don’t have to go anywhere or do anything else, just  _ let me in _ !”

“ _ I’m scared.”  _ She tells me. Her voice nearly broken. “ _ I’m so scared. _ ”

“I know, precious!” I tell her. “I know you’re scared, but you must also know that I would never heart you. Or you wouldn't even be talking to me. We’re almost there. Just a little more.”

There’s a struggle. She’s still fighting me. Almost...there...and...it finally snaps.

“ _ Yes… _ ”

My power has made it through to her. Her dreams are in another realm that only I can get to.  _ I’m coming, Sarah. _

 

 

_ Sarah _

 

 

Darkness…darkness is what I am.

Nothing…nothing is what I have become.

I’m safe in my darkness. I’m floating. Floating in the air. It was nice. Quiet. Then… a beautiful voice echoed around me.

 

_ “There's such a sad love _

_ Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel _

_ Open and closed Within your eyes _

_ I'll place the sky _

_ Within your eyes” _

 

That song...that voice again. Where do I know it? The song continues, and I feel drawn to it. I search for the beautiful sound. Looking for its source until the voice speaks.

 

_ You’re in there Sarah, I know you are. _

 

Yo do? Wait...who are you? Who was that?

“ _ You can hear me, can’t you?” _ I can but... it’s not safe. I won’t let it get too close. Close is dangerous. Close can hurt me. Again he starts singing more lines of that beautiful song. Where have I heard it before. It brings me comfort. And...joy. “ _ Come back to me, Sarah. Come back. Hear my voice and I will set you free. But I need you to fight, my love. _ ” Oh I want to! That voice...but I can’t! I must not leave my safe haven. It’s dangerous. I can’t leave! Oh, how I want that voice to be closer! “ _ If you aren’t yet ready to come out, then that’s fine! Let me in. Let me come to you, Precious. _ ”

“You will come...to me? I don’t have to leave?”

“ _ Yes, I will come to you. You don’t have to go anywhere or do anything else, just  _ let me in!”

It’s too risky! “I’m scared. _ ”  _ I tells him. “I’m so scared.”

“ _ I know, precious! _ ” He tells me. Who has called me that before? “ _ I know you’re scared, but you must also know that I would never heart you. Or you wouldn't even be talking to me. We’re almost there. Just a little more. _ ”

I want to trust him. I feel that I can. I must...“ _ Yes… _ ”

_ I’m coming, Sarah. _

Suddenly there’s a bright light that pierces my darkness. I’m temporarily blinded and I can’t see anything. Not even the pair of strong arms that pull me against a strong chest. The embrace is comforting. I can’t even remember the last time someone held me so lovingly. I pull my face away from the broad chest, and lift my head to meet a pair of mismatched blue eyes.

It all comes back to me in flashes.

...Toby…

...Goblins…

...Labyrinth…

...King…

...Goblin...King…

My hand goes up to his cheek, the words on the tip of my tongue. “Jareth…”

His smile full of delight as he tightens his arms to pull me closer. “Sarah.”


End file.
